


Kill Me

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. Dean doesn't fear death. He fears that blank look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me

Dean stared at the man in front of him. Those wondrous blue eyes were completely blank. Devoid of emotion or any recognition of him. It frightened him more than the silver angel blade in his hand. That blank look shook him to the core. Nothing should scare him anymore, but this. This was beyond scared. This was frightened. The one man he had trusted, who vanished without a trace, then returns only to try and kill him.

”Cas.”

Nothing was said in response. The blue eyes still blank as they stared down at him. Dean scooted back as best he could. He caught sight of his gun behind the angel along with his unconscious brother. This was not how he imagined going out. They still had to close the gates of Hell with Kevin and…well apparently Castiel was no longer in on their plan.

”Cas, don’t do this.”

Dean’s eyes widened when a flicker of recognition passed across the cold face. A muscle twitched in his jaw before the look vanished and the silver blade came towards his chest. Dean closed his eyes and waited, but nothing came. His eyes opened to see the one sight he never wanted to see.

He caught the limp body as it collapsed on top of him. “Cas!” The bright blue eyes for once held life in them like they used to.

”I couldn’t do it.”

”Do what?” Dean hastily said as he glanced down at the blade, trying to figure out what to do next.

”I was told to kill you. I can’t.” Dean stared at Castiel in shock as the angel said that to him. Dean’s hand gripped the back of the tan trench coat tight. “Dean, I—”

Nothing else was said as Dean watched the angel vanish in front of him. He hissed in pain as he looked down to see the scorch marks from his wings burning appear. The marks were appearing all down his right side except for his hand and wrist. He drops his head to rest against Castiel’s. The pain was fading, but a more everlasting pain was setting in as he realized that once again he had lost his angel.


End file.
